Super Mario Galaxy 3
This is the sequel to SMG2. Available exclusively for the Nintendo Wii U and 3DS, this brings back every piece of gameplay from all of Mario's previous games he's been featured in, and includes new enemies, new galaxies, new enemies, new boss battles that are so dynamic, you can't call Houston for lift-off! There are POSSIBLY going to be so many things I don't think we can count them!!! ;-) Mark the new things added to the wiki (new) ok :) Check out our poll! Mainline This game is called Super Mario Galaxy 3. It all began in the Mushroom Kingdom. Princess Peach Toadstool is having a Birthday party in the castle under the stars. Every toads, lumas, and every friends from every galaxies are invited to her party especially the Mario Bros. Mario and Luigi and they're friend Yoshi. The Mario Bros. And Yoshi are getting ready for the Birthday party they went out of the house and went Princess Peaches Birthday party. Meanwhile at Bowsers Castle Bowser the Koopa King in his shrunk form needs to be grown. Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings Helped Bowser to become more infinitely, ultimately, extremely, invincibly, powerfully, unstoppable and the only way is to get more star powers if they catch the Sacred Wishing Shooting Star from the full moon at the ceremony on Princess Peaches Birthday party tonight. Mean while the Wicked Bros. Wario and Waluigi did not receive they're invitation because they are not invited so they've planned to sneak into the party without permission. These galaxies has old worlds, enemies, and bosses from the past that the playable characters faced off long time ago. This game has traps, surprises, puzzles, patterns, and swithes and lot's of comet missions and secret missions. This game has 3 star coins in each mission. If you can find all of them. Some of them are shown some of them are hidden just see threw the screen or find a hint then find a way to get the star coin or to make a star coin appear. Some of them have traps that you can't get any further to the star coin. Collect them all and you can unlock all comet missions. Collect every star coins and every power stars in the game you can unlock green comet missions to find the green stars in amount of power star that you've collect. In this game if every galaxies that Mario completed in story mode it will unlock 1 each playable characters that you can play in story mode that has to be completed first it will be Mario second Luigi third Wario last Waluigi. Mario is going to have the best party but, he goes into a paradox by Bowser and he goes through many Galaxies to stop him. The total number of Star in this game 300. Who is your favorite character? Mario Luigi Wario Waluigi Yoshi Bowser Bowser Jr The Koopalings Daisy Peach Toad Toadette Rosalina Lubba Metal Mario Modes of Play Adventure Mode Join Mario on a quest to get all the Power Stars. Multiplayer Mode Play the Adventure Mode with up to 3 friends. Battle Mode Play as Mario, Luigi, Wario or Waluigi as the battle to get the most Power Stars. New galaxies Total Number: 80 World 1 *Grass Plains Galaxy *Squirrel Tree Galaxy *Wild Western Galaxy *Manta Mayhem Galaxy *Tick Tock Electric Shock Galaxy *Windy Sky Galaxy *Wuhu Galaxy *Poison Pond Galaxy *Aim and Go Galaxy *Birabuto Galaxy *Muda Galaxy *Easton Galaxy *Chai Galaxy *Wavy Plains Galaxy *Stardust Cavern Galaxy *Block Factory Galaxy *Shy Guy Circus Galaxy *Sea Slide Isle Galaxy *Sky Garden Galaxy *Techno City Galaxy *Galactic Frontier Galaxy *Bowser Jr.'s Toy Reactor World 2 *Atomic Clock Galaxy *Boo Moon Galaxy *Broiler Boiler Galaxy *Humungus Fungus Galaxy *Spin Ball Galaxy *Dezzert Temple Galaxy *Grand Gliding Galaxy *Flower Garden Galaxy *Waterfall Wash Galaxy *Classic Galaxy *Molten Cliffs Galaxy *Light It Up Galaxy *Sliver Seaside Galaxy *Mushroom Zone Galaxy *Tree Zone Galaxy *Space Zone Galaxy *Macro Zone Galaxy *Pumpkin Zone Galaxy *Mario Zone Galaxy *Turtle Zone Galaxy *Wario Castle Galaxy *Bowser's Void Factory World 3 *Fludd Galaxy *Flip Tower Galaxy *Spinning Gears Galaxy *Subcon Galaxy *Toybox Funbox Galaxy *Train Station Galaxy *Star Ball Rolling Galaxy *Oozy Goozy Galaxy *Mushroom Jumping Galaxy *Heavy Metal Galaxy *Forest Mountain Galaxy *Iron Bullet Galaxy *Flower House Galaxy *D.K Jungle Galaxy *Rice Beach Galaxy *Mt. Teapot Galaxy *Sherbet Land Galaxy *Stone Canyon Galaxy *SS Tea Cup Galaxy *Parsely Woods Galaxy *Syrup Castle Galaxy *Bowser Jr's Frosty Freezer World 4 *Bubbley Fun Galaxy *Spooky Towers Galaxy *Food Feild Galaxy *Gadget Galaxy *Day & Night Galaxy *Cave Maze Galaxy *Tall Wall Galaxy *Planetoid Galaxy *Snake Block Galaxy *Bowser's Evil Platform Reactor World 5 *Cheep Waters Galaxy *Dice Block Galaxy *Crunch Munch Galaxy *Crystal Snow Galaxy *Shocking Shaker Galaxy *Humungus Fungus Galaxy *Dig Down Deep Galaxy *Paper Star Galaxy *Rolling Adventure Galaxy *Bowser Jr.'s Laser Chase World 6 *Music Madness Galaxy *Darkness Galaxy *Flash-Flooded Galaxy *Bleurouge Galaxy *High Lands Galaxy *Honey House Galaxy *Rocket Ride Galaxy *Mega Mine Galaxy *Glide To The Limit Galaxy *Bowser's Galactic Castle World 7 *Pixel Power Galaxy *Ferocious Forest Galaxy *Hillside Galaxy *Icey Abysse Galaxy *Nuclear Power Plant Galaxy *Boo Blast Galaxy *Sandy Salt Galaxy *Volcanic Flame Galaxy *Super Surf Galaxy *The Center Of The Universe (Final Galaxy Of The Main Game) World 8 (Secret World) *Rainbow Galaxy *Cloudy Mountain Galaxy *Hyrule Castle Galaxy *Pop Star Galaxy *Pokemon Galaxy *Lava Spire Galaxy *Bubble Blow Up Galaxy *Ghost Bone Galaxy *Big Bad Boss Galaxy *Grand Champion Galaxy (Final Galaxy) The Starship Stario's Starship is the main HUB in the game. Comets *Speedy Comet (Red): The player must beat the level in a time limit. *Daredevil Comet (White): The player must beat a boss with out getting hit. *Shadow Comet (Blue): The player must race Shadow Mario to the Star. *Fast-Foe Comet (Yellow): Objects and Enemies move faster. *Purple Comet (Purple): The player must get all 100 purple coins. *Combo Comet (Green): The player must kill all the enemies. *Flash Comet (Orange): Like in Flash-black galaxy. Characters Playable *Mario *Luigi *Wario *Waluigi New allies from old games *Yoshi *Toad *Toadette *Metal Mario *Daisy *Peach (after you beat the game) *Rosalina *Lubba Villians *Bowser *Bowser Jr *The Koopalings Enemies Total Number: 92 *Goombas *Green Koopas *Red Koopas *Amps *Banzai Bill *Bloopers *Bob-ombs *Bomb Boos *Boos *Boulders *Bullet Bills *Chomps *Chomp Pups *Cheep-Cheeps *Deep-Cheeps *Eep-Cheeps *Spiny Cheep-Cheep *Crabbers *Dry Bones *Firebars *Fire Shooters *Waddlewing *Fuzzies *Mega Koopas *Goombeetles *Mega Goombas *Bowser Statues *Grinders *Blue Lava Bubbles *Jack O' Goombas *Jellyfish *Lakitus *Li'l Brrrs *Li'l Cinders *Magikoopas *Mandibugs *Mecha-Koopas *Mines *Octoguys *Octoombas *Para-Goombas *Piranha Plants *Prickly Piranha Plants *Podoboos *Pokeys *Scuttle Bugs *Grrrols *Sliding Stones *Spiky Plants *Spiky Topman *Spring Topman *Starbags *Spinys *Swoopers *Thwomps *Topmini *Tox Boxes *Ink Plants *Urchins *Water Shooters *Whomps *Wigglers *Hammer Bros *Boomerang Bros *Fire Bro *Ice Bro *Lightning Bro *Spiky Ball *Big Spiky Ball *Mr I *Red Mr I *Poison Mushroom *Coin Coffers *Shy Guys *Fly Guys *Ball 'n' Chains *Red Boos *Diggas *Shadow Mario/Shadow Luigi *Draglet *Tanooki Goomba *Sliver Tanooki Goomba *Gold Tanooki Goomba *Rockites *Fake Blocks *Torpedo Teds *Para-Bob-omb *Elite Octoombas *Silver Chomps *Gold Chomp *Spiky Piranha Plant Bosses Total Number: 20 *Goomboss *Waddlewing King *Petey Piranha *Gooper Blooper *Chief Chilly *Giant 8-bit Bowser *Big Bob-omb *King Boo *Bowser Jr (1st Battle) *Bowser Jr (2nd Battle) *Bowser Jr (3rd Battle) *Bowser (1st Battle) *Bowser (2nd Battle) *Bowser (3rd Battle) *The Koopalings *Big Draglet *Spooky Speedster *Kamella *Dry Bowser *Giga Bowser (Final Boss) Power-ups Total Number: 40 Old power-ups *Fire Mario *Ice Mario *Bee Mario *Rainbow Mario *Boo Mario *Spring Mario *Drill Mario *Rock Mario *Cloud Mario *Flying Squirrel Mario *Raccoon Mario *Tanooki Mario *Frog Mario *Hammer Mario *Boomerang Mario *Shoe Mario *Bunny Mario *Koopa Mario *Tiny Mario *Giant Mario *Helicopter Mario *Penguin Mario *Gold Mario *Cat Mario *Cape Mario *Balloon Mario *Wing Mario *Invisible Mario *Metal Mario *Ice Man Mario *Cosmic Mario *Red Star Mario Brand new power-ups *Lightning Mario *Crazy Mario *Glow Mario *Super Star Mario (This power up can only be used in the final battle) Yoshi's brand new power-ups *Fire Chili (Ruby Red) *Pound Plum (Sapphire Blue) *Flying Banana (Gold Yellow) *Rainbow Fruit (Crystal White) Only in final battle with Bowser & Bowser Jr. Category:New characters Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo Category:Sequel Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Brand new Items Category:News for Wiki Category:Puzzle Category:Arcade Category:New Games Category:Mario Category:New idea Category:Spin drill Category:Mulitplayer Category:New Category:Mario Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Wii U